Ai
by aerkei
Summary: cruelty is just a cover for my love that is too big for you. Saat seorang gadis harus dihadapakan pada dua cinta, manakah yang akan ia pilih? pria dengan segala kata merepotkan, ataukah ia lebih mendamba sosok sedingin es?
1. Chapter 1 : When Darkness Ruling

_cruelty is just a cover for my love that is too big for you_ **.**

Itu akibat karena kau berani bermain denganku [Uchiha]. Kau bisa miliki waktuku tapi bukan egoku [Sabaku]. Aku benci hal yang merepotkan, tapi tidak selama itu kau [Nara].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and i'm just borrowing the characters to show my creativity.**

 **AU, OC, klik back sebelum menyesal T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : When Darkness Ruling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin menyapa lembut, mengajak bermain anak rambut serupa pasir gurun yang mencuat dari keempat ikat rambut. Bibir mungil itu melantunkan nyanyian lirih, diiringi kicauan burung gereja yang bertengger di sepanjang kabel listrik. Langkah kaki jenjang bergerak lincah membentuk garis tak beraturan, entah itu kanan kiri maupun _zigzag_ , _random_ , sepertinya sang tokoh sedang berbahagia hari ini. Genggaman bunga krisan terlihat dalam dekapan, kaki itu membawanya menuju pemakaman umum diatas bukit. Tatapan yang tadinya berbinar kini perlahan menyendu, saat _memory_ pahit itu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Bulir air mata menetes ditengah isak yang tertahan, mengingat semua secara jelas. Kematian kedua orangtuanya, yang juga membuat ia kehilangan Gaara, adiknya yang baru lahir dan Kankurou yang kala itu masih baru saja berusia 2 tahun. Kini ia hidup sebatang kara, karena ia, Sabaku no Temari, adalah keturunan satu-satunya dari generasi Sabaku yang masih dapat menghirup oksigen dan beragam partikel lainnya, hingga kini.

 _Ckit_

Decit mobil mengerem mendadak menyebabkan cipratan air kotor dari genangan di beberapa ruas jalan mengenai manusia dengan bulir air mata. Bunga dalam genggaman kini sepenuhnya layu, selayu gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu. Pakaiannya basah kuyup, ia hanya dapat memicing benci kearah pengemudi yang kini membuka pintu mobil dengan angkuh.

"Beginikah sikap seorang bangsawan?" Geraman itu tertahan dengan gigi bergemelatuk menahan amarah.

Pria itu tak menjawab, hanya memandang _teal_ dengan _onyx_ kelamnya yang tajam. Tangannya mengepal, rahangnya mengatup keras, menahan kata yang akan terucap.

" _Come on Sasuke, we're too late, just leave her, dear,_ " Ajak manja gadis berkacamata dengan surai merah yang menyala. Ia rangkulkan tangannya secara manja di pinggang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Tak lupa memberikan senyum mengejek kearah Temari yang hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya mencoba bersabar, meski jika diperhatikan, mata itu menyalang, dengan iringan decih dari bibir mungil nan tipis yang basah.

Sedangkan di sudut jalan yang tertutup rimbunnya pepohonan, seorang pria tampan didalam _supercar_ Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan pandangan kesal. Kesenjangan ekonomi menjadi hal yang lumrah diperdebatkan meski prestasi telah berbicara. Prestasi itu tak akan ada artinya tanpa kekuasaan, banyak orang baik, tapi hanya segelintir yang menggunakan keaslian wajah, selain itu? hanya topeng lah yang berperan.

.

.

.

" _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ , Kankurou, Gaara … aku baik-baik saja disini, _gomen_ ... bunganya layu, tapi aku janji esok akan membawa bunga yang lebih banyak dan segar." Temari tersenyum dan mengecup setiap nisan yang telah ia kirimkan doa.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang jemari kokoh meletakkan masing-masing dua tangkai krisan ke setiap nisan yang ia pandang. Temari hanya terbelalak bingung, tak mengerti apa maksud orang asing berambut nanas. Pria yang terlihat tampan meski dengan wajah kantuk itu hanya menguap lalu melangkah pergi.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Temari seraya mencekal tangan pemuda itu sebelum menjauh.

"Ck, hei nona, apa meletakkan bunga di makam itu sebuah dosa hingga kau harus menginterogasiku?"

"Kita tidak saling kenal, hal wajar kalau aku ingin tahu apa maksudmu!" Nada itu mulai meninggi, mengesankan bahwa galak adalah tabiatnya.

"Aku juga mengunjungi makam diujung sana, mungkin kau tak sadar tapi kita sering bertemu disini," –dan pernah mengobrol sebelumnya, lanjut Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Siapa?"

"Guruku, Asuma- _sensei._ " Balasnya lalu melangkah pergi setelah melepas genggaman Temari perlahan.

" _Arigatou._ " Meski lirih dan posisi mereka makin berjauhan, tapi pemuda berkuncir satu itu masih dapat mendengarnya dan menggumamkan _Hn_ seraya tersenyum sebelum kembali melangkah.

Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah makam yang masih menyisakan dua sosok manusia berbeda usia, seorang wanita cantik yang nampak anggun dengan gadis kecil berpipi tembem di gendongannya. Mereka tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Temari yang hanya dapat membalas dengan kikuk.

"Kau Sabaku no Temari kan?" Sapa wanita cantik yang terlihat jauh lebih tua itu dengan ramah.

"Ano _gomen_... anda tahu namaku?"

"Ya ... Shika yang menceritakan tentang dirimu." Wanita itu menyahuti dengan anggukan kala mengingat alasan ia mengenal gadis cantik dihadapannya.

"Rusa heh? Memangnya rusa bisa bicara?!" Gumaman Temari terdengar jelas dan mengundang gelak tawa wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Bukan … bukan … Shikamaru maksudku, Nara Shikamaru, pemuda berkuncir satu yang tadi bicara denganmu."

"Ah…" Temari lantas tertunduk malu menyadari ketidaktahuannya yang dibalas tepukan ringan di bahu.

"Dia cerita sering melihatmu menangis di keempat makam itu, bahkan ia juga bilang pernah menemukanmu pingsan di makam saat hujan lebat," Jelasnya dengan tersenyum. "Ah … kurasa kami harus pulang. Oh iya, namaku Kurenai, aku juga guru Shikamaru dan yang dimakam ini adalah suamiku. Kenalkan ini Mirai, lain waktu mampirlah Tema-chan, rumahku di blok A-1, yang penuh bunga itu, kurasa kau pasti tahu karena kau sering melewatinya dan menatap bunga-bungaku cukup lama." Jelasnya lantas terkikik kecil.

Temari makin menunduk malu menyadari sikapnya selama ini cukup bodoh. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk, terlalu gugup untuk menjawab kala semua sikapnya terlalu transparan untuk dianggap wajar.

Seperginya Kurenai dan Mirai, Temari bersimpuh di dekat makam Asuma. Mengatupkan telapak dengan jemari lentik itu dan menyembunyikan _teal_ miliknya dibalik bingkai bulu mata tebal yang memukau. Bibir tipis nan mungil itu bergumam lirih menghantarkan doa kepada mediang yang bahkan tak ia kenal, namun ia turut berbangga hati akan sikap _gentleman_ yang dihadirkan oleh sesosok pria beberapa saat lalu. Sikap yang terbentuk secara alami dari pengajaran yang baik, dan ia sadar, salah satu pembentuknya adalah orang yang kini ia doakan.

Ia tutup doanya dengan senyuman, kala mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, mungkin 3 bulan atau lebih, yang telah tertumpuk kepingan _memory_ lain hingga terlupakan. Tersenyum diiringi rintik hujan yang membantunya mengingat hari itu.

.

.

.

[ _flashback on_ ]

" _Let her go._ " Bariton berbicara dingin kearah beberapa pria yang sedang mengolok-olok wanita bernetra _teal_.

Pria-pria itu bukan hanya mengolok tetapi bahkan ada yang berani menyentuh meski berhasil dibalas dengan bogeman mentah dari karateka bersabuk hitam yang kini terlihat payah. Tetapi sekuat-kuatnya wanita, ia tetap akan kalah jika harus menghadapi lebih dari 3 pria berandalan ditengah kondisinya yang lelah.

" _Ck, Bos …_ _you tell us to play around with her._ " Seru pria berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face_.

" _I think that is enough, leave us now._ " Perintahnya mutlak yang diikuti beberapa pria atau lebih tepatnya adalah anak buah lelaki tampan bersurai _raven_ berbentuk menyerupai pantat ayam itu dengan decakan sebal.

" _What do you want chicken butt?_ " Suara lembut itu terdengar sinis menyapa.

"Sabaku no Temari _…_ _it's only a small lesson for you."_

" _Ck, coward!_ " Ucapnya angkuh seraya meludahkan saliva kerah sepatu pria dihadapannya yang masih berdiri tegap.

 _Plak_

Tamparan itu hanya serupa prolog sebelum kejadian lainnya menyusul. Ciuman yang lebih tepat disebut lumatan itu terasa membakar ditengah cuaca musim dingin dan kristalan salju dibalik jendela. Temari mencoba berontak, tetapi pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, bukanlah pria lemah seperti yang ia temui di sosok lainnya. Ia terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan, hingga jika ada titik dimana ia terjatuh, maka akibatnya akan berelasi ke banyak hal. Seperti saat ini, ini hanya sebuah aksi balas dendam karena Temari berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke dalam rangking kelas semester ini. _Trivia_. Tapi sungguh itu sangat mengganggu bagi bungsu Uchiha. Hingga ia yang notabene memang dikenal sebagai salah satu pembuat onar di KHS, mencoba memberi pelajaran terkait penyerangan psikis dan fisik kepada lawannya.

Sasuke mengunci kedua tangan Temari beberapa centi diatas surai seindah pasir gurun. Ia bersimpuh tepat ditengah tubuh Temari sehingga korban hanya dapat menendang udara kosong. Nafas Temari kian terputus, saat merasa wanita itu akan segera ambruk, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman kasarnya.

" _Sweet_ … teruslah berulah jika kau ingin yang lebih parah dari ini Sabaku."

Ucapnya ditutup kecupan ringan di pipi seputih porselen. Ia tinggalkan wanita yang kini terisak lirih dalam gudang yang pengap. Tangannya mengepal merasakan amarah yang memuncak, entah apa yang ia rasakan, _penyesalankah?_ Sebelum semakin gila, ia lekas bergegas tanpa mempedulikan nasib lawannya lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah puas menangis, Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Mencoba menuju kedai ramen milik Teuichi untuk bekerja _parttime_. Meski ia merasakan lelah, tetapi ia tetap mencoba tersenyum saat melayani pelanggan. Berpindah dari meja satu ke meja lainnya, mencatat berbagai pesanan ramen dalam beberapa varian rasa, sekaligus mengantarkan pesanan. Hari ini ia harus bekerja ekstra karena Ayame, anak pemilik kedai sedang ada ujian di kampus, sehingga harus absen membantu. Jadilah Temari yang menjalankan semuanya selain Teuchi sendiri yang meracik semua pesanan.

"Tema-chan … aku pesan ramen seperti biasanya!" Teriak pemuda berambut menyilaukan dari ujung setelah menyapa Teuichi yang sedang sibuk dengan panci dan kompor.

"Ya ... baiklah, teman-temanmu yang lain tidak ikut, Naruto?"

"Mereka punya kesibukan sendiri, tadinya aku mau mengajak mereka dan mengenalkanmu ke salah satu temanku."

"Huh … bilang saja kau mau menjodohkan Tema-chan dengan Shika-kun kan?" Sela gadis bersurai sewarna gulali yang tiba-tiba memasuki kedai dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Sssshhhhh … Sakura-chan, kau jangan keras-keras, nanti Tema-chan bisa curiga." Bisik Naruto kearah kekasihnya.

"Hah? maksudmu apa Sakura?" Tanya Temari penasaran meski ia tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan yang ditanya hanya bungkam, menyesal telah membocorkan rencana kekasih berisiknya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Temari pulang lebih awal karena persedian di kedai sudah habis dan cuaca yang kurang bersabahabat. 'Lumayan bisa mengerjakan tugas lebih awal, ini lebih cepat 2 jam dibanding hari biasanya', pikir Temari. Temari menyempatkan mampir ke toko bunga Inoichi untuk membeli krisan yang akan ia bawa ke pemakaman. Ino memberinya gratis, _lagi dan lagi_ , kali ini alasannya karena Ino baru saja jadian dengan Sai, salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang sifatnya sangat manis, bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke, pembuat onar meski jenius dan tampan.

Temari melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju pemakaman Konoha di atas bukit. Kerinduan pada keluarga yang telah lama meninggalkannya sebatang kara, begitu terasa ditengah kelelahan yang ia rasakan hari ini.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat Lamborghini Veneno yang terparkir di tepi jalan menuju pemakaman. Ia mengenal dengan jelas siapa pengemudi didalamnya. Ingin rasanya memutar, tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa sampai di pemakaman dengan kondisi sekarang jika menyeberangi sungai dengan berenang adalah _alternative_ lain selain tetap melewati _supercar_ itu.

Temari terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pemilik _supercar_ yang berusaha menghalanginya, hingga langkahnya terhenti karena ucapan pria itu.

" _Sleep with me then I will forgive."_

" _I'm not the same as the woman you are dating, Uchiha._ "

"Munafik … bukankah kau sama saja dengan ibumu? Seorang pelacur? Dan penyebab kau seperti ini karena kedua orangtuamu bertengkar tentang perselingkuhan kan,"

 _Plak_

" _Never talk nonsense about my family!_ " Geram Temari lalu melangkah pergi.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Temari marah karena Sasuke membuka cerita yang telah ia lupakan. Memang benar, kecelakaan itu karena pertengkaran. Kazekage mendapati Karura yang berselingkuh dengan pengawalnya saat mereka sedang berlibur di villa pribadi yang terletak di kaki gunung Fujiyama. Kazekage yang waktu itu diliput emosi lantas membawa seluruh anaknya pergi, kecuali Temari. Karena Temari diduga adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan Karura dengan pria bersurai emas yang ia wariskan pada Temari. _Stupid reason, because they know the same blood type belongs Temari with Kazekage_.

Karura berlari ke tengah jalan saat Kazekage melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Kazekage berusaha membanting setir yang berakibat mobilnya jatuh ke jurang. Ledakan tak terhindarkan. Karura yang berhasil selamat dan hanya menderita goresan, nekat terjun ke jurang. Temari menangis dan mencoba menghentikan bersama pengawal yang dimaksud. Tapi naas, Karura ikut terjatuh saat genggaman itu terlepas.

Sejak saat itu Temari hanya hidup bersama pengawal pribadi mereka, hingga akhirnya sang pengawal pun harus menutup mata karena sakit, meninggalkan Temari hidup sebatang kara.

Untuk Sasuke, ia marah, karena hanya Temari wanita yang sulit untuk ia takhlukkan. Hanya Temari batu sandungan untuk prestasi baiknya yang berdampingan dengan catatan keonaran yang ia perbuat. Hanya Temari yang sebenarnya berhasil membuatnya merasakan kepakan kupu-kupu di hatinya setiap mereka saling bersitatap tapi terlalu munafik untuk bersikap manis di hadapan sang gadis.

.

.

.

Tangis Temari kian kencang diantara derasnya hujan yang mengguyur. Ia menggenggam erat tanah pemakaman yang becek. Meraung meratapi nasib yang terasa tidak adil baginya. Hingga tanpa sadar jatuh pingsan dengan gumaman maaf berulangkali beralaskan rerumputan di area pemakaman.

Dari bawah pos penjagaan, sepasang _grey_ milik pria berambut nanas terus mengintai. Ingin mendekat, sekedar menyediakan bahu untuk bersandar, tetapi terlalu ragu mengingat mereka tak saling mengenal bahkan bertukar senyum sekalipun. Selama ini hanya ialah yang menjadi pengamat, karena pemeran utama terlalu sibuk menangis sembari berdoa. Hingga akhirnya ia berlari menembus lebatnya hujan kala mendapati tubuh semampai itu goyah dan ambruk di rerumputan.

Sepasang lengan kokoh menggendong Temari ala _bridal style_ , setelah sebelumnya membungkus tubuh semampai itu dengan jaket hitam yang digunakan sang penolong. Temari menggigil dengan suhu tubuh yang meningkat, _demam_.

Pria bernama Nara Shikamaru itu membawa Temari ke pos, tidak mungkin menuju mobil karena menuruni bukit akan memakan waktu yang lama. Akhirnya ia tidurkan Temari di pangkuannya, menunggu hingga gadis yang sering ia amati terjaga meski itu artinya kakinya akan kesemutan.

30 menit merupakan waktu yang cukup lama menunggu gadis bersurai emas itu tersadar. Hujan telah reda, namun Shikamaru tak beranjak sedikitpun, terlalu terpaku pada wajah cantik gadis di pangkuannya, hingga tak menyadari bahwa sepasang _teal_ balik menatapnya bingung meski masih sedikit samar.

"Kau siapa?" Suara itu serak, tapi rupanya mampu memecah keheningan dan lamunan yang lama tercipta.

"Hoamh,"

"Hei ... aku tanya kau siapa?AKH … kau apakan aku hah!" Teriak Temari seraya mendorong Shikamaru hingga terjungkal.

"Ck, mendokusei … kau tadi pingsan, aku hanya menolongmu, kepalamu keras juga ya, kakiku kesemutan menahan bebannya." Jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah malas.

"A … _gomen,_ "

"Hn."

"Ano ... namamu siapa?"

"Kau Temari kan ... aku Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru." Jawabnya acuh.

Shikamaru segera berdiri, tanpa berpamitan. Meninggalkan Temari yang tertegun masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Sedangkan mereka tak menyadari ada tangan terkepal milik bungsu Uchiha yang melihat dari kejauhan dengan kilat tajam dari _onyx_ nya yang kelam.

[ _End of flashback_ ]

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Temari masih mencoba mengeringkan bajunya yang basah kemarin. Ia memang tak seperti siswa lain yang dihujani banyak materi hingga memiliki persediaan seragam lebih dari satu untuk setiap jenisnya. Hingga ia harus berupaya mencuci dan mengeringkan baju dalam waktu singkat.

 _Kami-sama_ sepertinya ingin menguji kesabaran Temari, bajunya berhasil kering, tapi listrik di apartemennya mendadak mati karena giliran pemadaman.

"Hah ... setidaknya sudah kering, dan tak terlalu kusut."

Tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan karena seragam itu sangat kusut, mengingat Temari yang memerasnya begitu keras agar cepat kering.

 _Tok ... tok ... tok ..._

Temari segera membuka pintu apartemennya tapi tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Hanya secarik kertas yang saat ia buka ternyata potret dirinya diberi tanda silang besar dan kata-kata ancaman untuk tidak mendekati pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.

'Huft, pasti _fansgirl_ pantat ayam itu, aku bahkan tidak pernah mendekatinya, ia yang selalu membuat masalah denganku', keluh Temari dalam hati.

Temari yang terbiasa dihina karena statusnya yang merupakan mahasiswa dengan beasiswa, _AIS (Akatsuki Internastional School) adalah salah satu sekolah internasional terbaik di Jepang, dan hanya kalangan pengusaha yang sanggup menyekolahkan putra-putrinya disana_ , dan pekerjaannya di kedai ramen, ataupun ancaman-ancaman berupa makian maupun tatapan tajam dari para _fansgirl_ Sasuke setiap harinya, tetap santai melangkahkan kaki ke sekolah.

 _Tin ... tin ..._

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan langkah Temari. Ia hanya menatap bingung kearah Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo yang berhenti disampingnya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat pengemudi yang sedang menguap lebar menatap kearahnya.

"Naiklah."

"Hah?"

"Ck, kau tuli ya, aku bilang naiklah, ini sudah jam berapa, kau mau telat?"

"Memangnya kita satu sekolah?" Tanya Temari bingung karena melihat jas Shikamaru yang berbeda dengan miliknya.

"Ck, kita searah." Balasnya sembari mendorong Temari masuk ke sisi mobil yang lain.

Hening, hanya itu lah yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan dalam _supercar_ berisi dua sosok manusia berbeda gender. Deru mobil yang terdengar halus hanya iringan dari kebisuan yang tercipta.

"Hm ... kau sudah menolongku waktu itu, berbaik hati padaku kemarin dan hari ini"

"Hn."

" _Arigatou._ "

"Hah … bukan masalah besar"

Tanpa terasa mereka telah memasuki area AIS. Temari tetap menunduk dengan jemari yang terkepal kaku, bulir keringat terlihat membasahi keningnya meski AC dalam mobil berfungsi baik. Shikamaru yang menyadari ketegangan Temari hanya dapat menghela nafas.

Shikamaru keluar dari mobil dengan keren, berbeda jauh dengan kemalasan yang selalu melekat di dirinya, hingga menimbulkan decak kagum dari beberapa gadis yang ada disekitar tempat itu. Ia membuka pintu mobil di sisi lain, tempat Temari duduk dengan canggung.

"Kau mau tetap disini?" Hanya diam yang membalas. "Kau mau ikut ke KHS ( _Konoha_ _High School_ )?" Kini gelengan lah yang didapat.

Bosan dengan kebisuan Temari, Shikamaru menarik lengan Temari sedikit keras, hingga gadis berkuncir empat itu hampir saja jatuh jika Shikamaru tidak segera mendekapnya. _Blush_ , Temari sedikit menjaga jarak saat ia sadar mereka terlalu dekat, ditambah dengan tatapan sinis para gadis yang memperhatikan Shikamaru sejak awal.

"Buka jasmu?"

"Aaapp ... ppaa?" Temari kian gugup dengan mukanya yang benar-benar merah sempurna saat mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Ck, kau mau mereka semakin mengejekmu kalau tahu bajumu kusut?" Sahut Shikamaru seraya memalingkan wajah memerahnya saat melihat wajah Temari yang kian manis.

"Shika … Tema-chan!" Panggil Ino dari kejauhan seraya melambaikan tangannya bersemangat. "Hosh ... hosh ... ini jasnya." Ucapnya saat mendekat sembari mengarahkan jas yang masih terlipat rapi kearah Temari.

"Pakailah." Ucap Shikamaru saat melihat temari yang hanya memandang jas ditangan Ino dengan bingung.

"Tema-chan harusnya bilang, kan bisa meneleponku kalau tak sempat ke rumah … untung saja Shika mengirim chat padaku tadi, jadi aku bisa menyuruh Sai-kun untuk mengantarku pulang dengan cepat!" Jelas Ino dengan riang meski peluh masih membanjiri dahinya karena berlari saat melihat mobil Shikamaru tadi.

"Ah _arigatou._ " Balas Temari seraya memberikan cengiran lebar yang membuatnya mendapatkan cubitan gemas dari Ino dan menambah rona merah di wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru segera memasangkan jas yang masih ia genggam ke pundak Temari setelah gadis itu melepaskan jasnya yang kusut. Sebuah perhatian yang mengundang binar bahagia di _aquamarine_ yang menatap. Berbagai godaan, Ino lancarkan kearah dua sosok dihadapannya yang terlihat malu. Hingga akhirnya Shikamaru berlalu menuju KHS yang hanya beberapa blok dari AIS.

Ino terus saja menggoda Temari selama perjalanan ke kelas mereka, meski hanya ditanggapi Temari dengan ketus untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu.

 _Brak_

"Ouch!" Pekik Temari lirih saat terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

" _Watch your step tiza*._ " Seru Sasuke dingin.

"Hei, kau yang menabraknya Uchiha!" Bentak Ino tak terima dan mendapatkan _deathglare_ sedingin es dari Sasuke.

"Ssshhh … Ino-chan." Sai hanya berusaha memeluk Ino untuk menghentikan kekasih cerewetnya itu menegakkan keadilan.

"Tapi Sai," Ino mencoba berontak untuk menolong Temari yang sebenarnya sudah berdiri sendiri.

" _Better immediately you bathe, You have just collided with bacteria like me!_ " Balas Temari angkuh lalu melangkah pergi menyisakan Sasuke yang kian marah dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang terdiam. Sedangkan Ino memandang Sasuke dengan remeh, dan Sai yang masih tetap mempertahankan senyum palsunya.

.

.

.

Hari ini kerja Temari di kedai milik Teuichi kembali berakhir dengan cepat, karena Teuchi dan Ayame harus ke Okinawa untuk memperingati kematian istri/ibunya. Temari mendapat jatah libur satu minggu tanpa dipotong gaji, hal yang sangat menguntungkan mengingat banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk dan harus segera dikumpulkan.

Malam ini Temari menjadi obat nyamuk diantara kencan super duper romantis ala pasangan Saino. Hanya buku dan kacamata baca yang menemaninya agar tak terlalu meratapi nasib sebagai jomblo. Berulangkali Ino memaksanya untuk mengikuti _goukon_ dan selalu ia tolak mentah-mentah. Hidup dengan bersekolah dan _parttime_ sudah cukup menyita waktu dan tenaganya, dan kehadiran kekasih, menurutnya akan semakin mempersempit ruang di otaknya untuk memikirkan hal yang lebih bermutu.

"Hn, baiklah." Suara Sai yang terdengar aneh karena terus menerus menawarkan senyum itu membuyarkan lamunan gadis Sabaku.

"Ada apa Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino manja meski perhatiannya masih mengarah ke wajah sahabatnya yang bersembunyi dibalik buku.

Sai membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadisnya yang berhadiah gelengan keras berbonus tatapan tajam sang _aquamarine_. Tapi tatapan memohon yang ditunjukkan Sai akhirnya hanya dibalas helaan panjang Ino.

"Kenapa kalian?" Tanya Temari saat merasa kedua sahabatnya itu bertindak aneh.

"Mmmm Tema-chan, _let's move!_ " Ajak Ino seraya menarik tangan Temari paksa menuju Bentley Continental Supersports yang terparkir cantik di luar café, meninggalkan Sai yang masih sibuk dengan sambungan telepon di handphonenya sembari membayar tagihan.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di perbatasan Konoha dan Ame. Sai hanya tersenyum merasa bersalah saat Ino memberikan tatapan sinis sebagai komentar atas kecepatan mobil yang membuatnya merasa akan dibawa ke neraka. Sedangkan di kursi belakang, Temari hanya memutar bola mata bosan melihat pertengkaran _new lovebird_.

Deru mobil terdengar begitu jelas memecah keheningan malam. Beberapa musik yang terdengar rancak seolah mengajak siapapun tuk meliuk seirama nada. Diantara kerumunan gadis berpakaian mini, _onyx_ dan _grey_ beradu, seolah menegaskan siapa yang lebih pantas berkuasa. Ini bukan hanya tentang kedua marga, bukan hanya tentang kekayaan semata, tapi ini melibatkan dua sekolah bergengsi di Konoha. Persaingan begitu terasa saat mereka membentuk kubu yang terlalu kentara.

" _What happening here_?" Tanya Temari sesaat setelah membuka pintu mobil, tak menggubris pertengkaran dua sejoli yang masih meributkan kecepatan mobil.

Keriuhan itu seketika senyap saat semua mata tertuju pada satu sosok, satu sosok yang kebingunan ditengah hingar bingar. Satu sosok yang menyesal harus berada ditengah kerumitan tak bermutu yang ia hindari selama ini.

Sedangkan kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu hanya menatapnya tak berkedip, kini mereka akan mempertaruhkan segalanya, segalanya untuk gadis yang terefleksi secara cantik di netra. _Jadi sekarang, benarkah ini hanya karena faktor adu gengsi sekolah? ataukah karena percikan yang kian membara di hati itu penyebabnya?_

.:.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I didn't excpect a review from you if it is only a mockery a.k.a flame. Please make it habit for appreciate the work of others. If you feel annoyed with my story, please send a private message.**

 **Jadi kei sangat berharap minna-san mau memberikan kritik dan saran yang tidak menggunakan kata-kata kasar, kei sadar karya kei ini sangat jelek, onegai…**

 **Arigatou and gomenne minna-san 0_0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiza : penggoda**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sincerity

_cruelty is just a cover for my love that is too big for you_ **.**

Itu akibat karena kau berani bermain denganku [Uchiha]. Kau bisa miliki waktuku tapi bukan egoku [Sabaku]. Aku benci hal yang merepotkan, tapi tidak selama itu kau [Nara].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I'm just borrowing the characters to show my creativity.**

 **AU, OC, klik back sebelum menyesal T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Deru mobil terdengar begitu jelas memecah keheningan malam. Beberapa music yang terdengar rancak seolah mengajak siapapun tuk meliuk seirama nada. Diantara kerumunan gadis berpakaian mini, onyx dan grey beradu, seolah menegaskan siapa yang lebih pantas berkuasa. Ini bukan hanya tentang kedua marga, bukan hanya tentang kekayaan semata, tapi ini melibatkan dua sekolah bergengsi di Konoha. Persaingan begitu terasa saat mereka membentuk kubu yang terlalu kentara._

" _What happening here?" Tanya Temari sesaat setelah membuka pintu mobil, tak menggubris pertengkaran dua sejoli yang masih meributkan kecepatan mobil._

 _Keriuhan itu seketika senyap saat semua mata tertuju pada satu sosok, satu sosok yang kebingunan ditengah hingar bingar. Satu sosok yang menyesal harus berada di tengah kerumitan tak bermutu yang ia hindari selama ini._

 _Sedangkan kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu hanya menatapnya tak berkedip, kini mereka akan mempertaruhkan segalanya, segalanya untuk gadis yang terefleksi secara cantik di netra. Jadi sekarang, benarkah ini hanya karena faktor adu gengsi sekolah? ataukah karena percikan yang kian membara di hati itu penyebabnya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Sincerity**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penguasa AIS hanya mendecih sebelum melangkahkan kaki dengan angkuh menuju _supercar_ bewarna kelabu yang terparkir cantik bersisian dengan Saleen yang nampak garang dengan dominasi merah itu. Menegaskan arogansi yang menguar bagai selimut kekal yang terlalu kentara. Berbeda dengan pemilik netra _grey_ yang justru melangkahkan kakinya ringan menuju gadis bersurai laksana pasir gurun. Ia hanya menatap secara _intens_ kedua bola mata bewarna _jade_. Sesimpul senyum tipis menghiasi wajah yang kerap kali terlihat mengantuk, kala netranya tak menemukan setitik pun kegugupan pada paras cantik di hadapannya.

" _I will definitely win you._ " Bisik pemilik netra _grey_ lantas berbalik seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Sang gadis tercekat, otaknya berusaha berpikir realistis, tetapi semua terasa begitu gelap kala hati telah merasa tersakiti. Deru mobil yang bersiap memecah aspal tak terdengar di sepasang telinga, kala yang mendominasi adalah jerit kekecewaan. Namun bagai gerak lambat, kelopak yang sempat terpejam perlahan terbuka, menampilkan _teal_ yang terselimut kristal. Ia mantapkan hatinya sebelum kristal itu meleleh dan membentuk aliran anak sungai dengan pipi sebagai medianya.

Beragam tuduhan yang dialamatkan kepadanya terputar bagai roll film usang pada setiap langkah mantap itu. Hingga kata-kata terakhir pemuda bersurai hitam yang ditata seperti nanas kian menorehkan perih bagai tetesan cuka diatas luka. Ingin menegaskan bahwa ia bukanlah barang yang layak dipertaruhkan. Entah ia sudah terlalu lelah ataukah batas kesadarannya kian menipis. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, dengan deru nafas yang memburu. Sapu tangan itu belum berayun, hitungan masihlah hendak menuju kearah tiga. Namun semua terhenti kala gadis pemilik surai emas mengetuk jendela Saleen dengan tak sabar.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa siswi berprestasi di AIS cukup jeli membaca keadaan." Balasnya masih tetap memandang jalanan tanpa melirik sedikitpun rupa cantik diluar mobil dengan jendela yang terbuka setengah sebagai sekatnya.

Tangan mungil itu terkepal erat, sorot matanya menajam, _teal_ menantang, kepala ia tegakkan. Langkahnya mantap menuju kedua sahabat yang menatap bingung dari kejauhan.

"Sai … bolehkah?"

"Kau pasti bercanda Temari." Sai hanya menjawab disertai senyum lebar yang nampak memaksa.

"Jika yang kau takutkan adalah kerusakannya,"

"Aku tidak peduli jika itu hancur sekalipun, hanya coba pikirkan kembali,"

"Aku rasa ini salah satu solusi."

"Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

"Aku tak peduli alasannya Sai, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah terlalu sering menindasku yang bahkan aku tak tahu alasan ia begitu membenciku. Untuk Nara, aku tak mau ia menjadikanku piala yang mudah didapatkan untuk menghancurkan AIS." Jawabnya lirih namun tegas.

"Hei … hei, tunggu, apa sebenarnya yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Ino mencoba mengalihkan kedua sosok yang serius didepannya.

"Aku mohon Sai, aku akan mengganti,"

"Pakailah sesukamu Temari, jangan kau pikirkan hal buruk bahkan jika itu terjadi sekalipun, hanya tolong pikirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Ini juga untuk harga diriku, _arigatou_." Tutup Temari seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh saat apa yang diinginkan telah tergenggam.

Jeritan Ino teredam deru Bentley Continental Supersports yang mengambil posisi ditengah area. Nampak begitu anggun kala diapit Lamborghini Veneno dan Saleen S2 Twin-Turbo dikedua sisinya. Beberapa orang yang tadinya terdiam karena masih belum mencerna tertundanya lambaian sapu tangan, kini mulai bersorak. Mereka tak peduli pada pemicu, hanya kenikmatan akan jalannya pertandingan yang terpikirkan.

"Sai-kun, apa yang kau lakukan!" Jerit Ino masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekap erat sang kekasih hati.

"Tenanglah Ino-chan, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik hah! Temari bahkan hanya bisa menyetir jarak dekat saat aku mengajaknya berbelanja, dan sekarang, balap liar?" Jerit Ino frustasi.

"Bahkan kucing pun dapat berubah menjadi macan liar saat terdesak, Ino."

"Lihat saja, sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Temari, sepupu pantat ayammu itu yang akan aku jadikan kentucky!" Geram Ino.

"Disana juga ada pemuda rambut samurai, sayang."

"Dia sahabatku, dan dia tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan, Sai-kun." Ada nada merajuk dalam lontar ucapnya.

"Sasuke juga tidak akan mengorbankan mutiaranya tanpa alasan yang jelas, Ino-chan." Balas Sai dengan menatap lembut _aquamarine_ dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Sasuke … dan Temari," _Aquamarine_ kian terbelalak kala anggukanlah yang terekam secara jelas.

.

.

.

 _Onyx_ itu kian menggelap. Tak perlu melirik untuk mengawasi, namun sempat ia tersembunyi sebelum muncul kembali dengan lebih garang. Kebencian kian menguar seiring ayunan tangan penanda hitungan ketiga yang terefleksi.

'Aku mohon, hanya tetaplah bersinar', batin bungsu Uchiha saat tarikan gas itu menjadi intro apik sebuah pertunjukan pemicu adrenaline.

.

.

.

" _Kuso._ " Decih singkat pewaris rumah sakit Konoha Hospital saat ia harus menginjak pedal dengan ganas demi sebuah kemenangan. Penyesalan itu memang menyelubung bagai pusaran arus yang terasa begitu menghimpit hendak menenggelamkan. Namun ia juga ingin membuktikan bahwa pilihannya selalu tepat, ya, gadisnya adalah refleksi nyata dari pemikirannya.

" _I make sure you won't get damaged dear_." Bisiknya lirih kala netra itu membidik kearah Bentley yang melesat.

.

.

.

Ketiga mesin super berpacu, memberi pertunjukkan apik pada setiap monitor yang turut merekam setiap prosesnya. Cemas masih mendominasi gadis cantik pemilik tatanan _ponytail_ , ditengah beragam pekik girang penonton kedua kubu yang sedari awal memulai perlombaan penghabis bahan bakar itu. Sebuah kejanggalan kala Veneno melaju bagai pengawal, sangat terlihat mengendalikan laju agar tak sampai mendahului Bentley. Sedangkan Saleen kini menjadi pemimpin pertandingan, meski _grey_ setajam elang itu masih setia mengawasi dari kejauhan.

Temari menunjukkan kegigihannya dengan bukti bahwa ia tak patut diremehkan. Bentley nampak _ngotot_ dalam persaingan, kini Veneno tak lagi bermain aman. Ketiga _supercar_ benar-benar menyapu jalanan. Aspal itu bergetar, nyaris pecah kala terlindas karet yang memutar tanpa ampun. Bentley berusaha mencuri kesempatan di tikungan tajam, sedangkan Saleen masih berupaya mempertahankan posisi dan Veneno yang terus menderu meminta perhatian. Ketiga pedal itu terinjak dengan kuat, _onyx_ menemukan celah, mencoba menyeruak diantara kedua pesaing yang memberi akses terbatas meski tak mudah. Sedangkan si pirang terlalu keras dalam berpacu hingga ia tak melupakan poin penting bahwa adu kecepatan tak hanya mengandalkan gas saja, tetapi juga membutuhkan pengendalian. Setir itu terasa bergerak sendiri, tak terkendali. Ditambah dengan hantaman Veneno yang mencoba memecah formasi awal.

Kejadiannya terasa begitu cepat. _Grey_ terbelalak merekam putaran Bentley layaknya gasing. Sedangkan _onyx_ menatap tak berkedip, memecah konsentrasi antara jalanan yang membentang dan tampilan pada spion tengah. Decit rem terdengar memekik, memecah malam yang kian sunyi.

Jelas sekali netra mereka menangkap _moment_ mengerikan itu. Kaca depan Bentley bagai portal sebagai akses tubuh semampai itu, sedangkan _body_ Bentley masih cukup baik selain goresan tajam di bagian depan dan serpihan kaca pada beberapa ruas jalan.

"Temari … bertahanlah!" Teriak Shikamaru kala mendapati gadis bersurai emas yang nampak payah mencoba tetap menggenggam bebatuan di pinggiran jurang.

Namun _teal_ itu kian meredup, jemari lentik tak lagi kuasa bertahan, tubuh semampai kini terjun mengikuti arah gravitasi. Namun sebelum semua terlambat, sepasang lengan kokoh berusaha menggapai, meski kemungkinan untuk dapat meraih begitu kecil, namun jika cinta telah berkata, maka dewa pun tak dapat berkutik.

"TEMARI!"

Jeritan itu mengiringi dua tubuh yang kini menghantam derasnya air sungai yang dingin. Entah arus itu akan membawa mereka kemana, tapi satu yang pasti, pelukan itu begitu erat, bukankah tadi sudah kubilang bahwa cinta itulah yang membuat segala hal menjadi mungkin?!

.

.

.

"Hei, bangunlah pirang." Bisik baritone itu terdengar pilu, terasa begitu hampa. " _Kuso._ "

Ia peluk erat gadis didekapannya, berharap kehangatan masih dapat tersalurkan meski tubuhnya pun bagai benang basah, begitu layu. Perlahan ia kecup bibir tipis yang tak lagi merona, pucat. Tak seperti sebelumnya, kecupan itu menyalurkan cinta yang telah lama terpendam, terasa begitu hangat meski kedua belahnya membeku. Tetesan air mengalir, tercampur dengan bulir air sungai yang membasahi pipi dengan rahang tegas nan rupawan.

" _Gomenasai, hontouni gomenasai,_ " Bibir itu terus berucap lirih, mengulang kosakata yang sama tanpa henti. " _Aishiteru Temari_." Kini kenyataan itu terungkap.

Benarkah ketulusan itu dapat diukur dari sebuah ucapan? Ataukah harus disertai tindakan nyata? Lantas bagaimana jika ketulusan itu terbungkus secara rapi oleh kekejaman bertubi, masihkan dapat dikatan cinta yang tulus ataukah obsesi? Sebenarnya lebih dominan mana antara cinta dan kebencian itu sendiri?

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang Shika?" Pekik itu kian membahana ditengah hiruk pikuk lautan manusia pecinta kehuru-huraan yang terpaksa berakhir mengecewakan.

"Ck." Hanya decih yang sanggup menjawab beragam tanya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kira berpencar mencari mereka." Sahut pria berambut secerah mentari yang kini parasnya tak lagi secerah surainya.

"Aku ikut." Teriak Ino lantas menarik tangan Sai untuk segera memulai pencarian sahabat berikat empat kesayangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau disini saja Ino-chan, bersama Sakura, biar kami para lelaki yang mencari Temari." Tutur lembut Sai berusaha menenangkan _aquamarine_ yang membelalak marah.

"Sai," Ino menggeram, amarahnya telah meluap, sedari awal ia telah menentang ide untuk mengijinkan Temari turut serta masuk ke arena balap, dan kini kekhawatirannya terbukti, sahabatnya menjadi korban pertandingan yang mengedepankan gengsi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sai itu benar, lebih baik kau disini saja bersama Sakura, aku akan mencari Temari sendiri." Sahut Shikamaru berusaha mengendalikan situasi yang begitu berantakan.

"Kami juga akan mencari mereka." Sahut suara dari arah lain, _rival_.

"Jangan salah paham, kami mencari bos kami, dan kalian mencari gadis miskin itu." Pria berambut abu-abu berantakan yang bernama Sugeitsu itu menambahkan, dibalas anggukan angkuh suara pertama, Sasori.

 _Buagh_

Hantaman itu tak memberikan persetujuan apapun, namun cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa keikutsertaan hanya diijinkan jika masing-masing entitas menjaga jarak jangkaunya.

" _I will make sure your mouth is silent forever if you say bad things about Temari again_." Bisikan itu merupakan ancaman dan sanggup membuat tangan korban mengepal, meski hanya sebatas itu tanpa melakukan perlawanan berarti.

Tubuh tegap dengan surai hitam yang diikat tinggi seperti nanas itu menjauh, tangan kokoh mengepal kuat. Auranya begitu pekat, ia marah, seperti semua yang peduli dengan kedua korban yang belum diketahui keberadaannya. Namun semua orang disana pun juga tahu, pemilik marga Nara itu belum pernah diliput emosi hingga seperti ini. Pria yang lebih mengedepankan logika dan selalu bersikap dewasa itu, kini bagai anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan berharganya, rapuh, namun kuat disaat bersamaan.

"Kau membuat semua jadi makin kacau, _un_."

.

.

.

Langit malam kian kelabu, awan pekat menutup sinar bintang yang tadi menghias dengan begitu anggun. Perlahan rintik hujan menyapa dedaunan, hingga kian lama, rintik itu menyerbu dengan derasnya. Kedua anak manusia berbeda _gender_ kian merapat, bagai pinguin yang menghimpun hangat ditengah badai salju, lebih tepatnya sang lelaki lah yang mendekap erat. Tak ada tempat yang benar-benar dapat menaungi mereka tanpa tetesan air sedikitpun. Hanya pohon besar dengan daunnya yang lebat, tempat mereka mengistirahatkan diri.

Sang gadis kian meringkuk, bergerak gelisah mencari kehangatan. Ia gesekkan kepalanya menuju sandaran kokoh yang terasa hangat. Giginya bergemelatuk, kian sering seiring hujan deras yang menghantarkan kelembapan. Perlahan kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik itu terbuka, menampilkan _teal_ yang nampak redup. Hembusan napasnya terdengar berat, seolah meraup oksigen begitu susah meski ia tak berada di ruang hampa.

"Sa … sas … uke?" Lirih ia menyapa, sedikit tak percaya, namun ia tak akan memaksakan diri untuk menolak kala kepalanya terasa makin pening. Sedangkan sang pelindung masih setia mendekap dengan erat, seraya kedua tangan kokoh itu menggesek perlahan menciptakan kehangatan.

"Hn."

"Ken … ngh, kenapa?" Berat, berat ia berucap, namun tetap dipaksanya untuk mengetahui hal yang masih sulit dicerna.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

 _Onyx_ itu menatap _teal_ dengan lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak mereka saling mengenal dan memulai persaingan tak beralasan. _Teal_ itu membulat, mata sang gadis membelalak, terkejut. Dengan susah ia mencoba memberi jarak, berujung pada tubuh lemahnya yang kian terhuyung hendak mencium tanah.

"Ck, bisakah kau hanya diam? Kondisimu masih lemah, dan ini hujan, kau menjauh, maka kau akan semakin kedinginan." Temari kian terkejut mendapati bungsu Uchiha berkata panjang lebar dengan nada khawatir yang begitu kentara.

"Tidakkah kau lelah Uchiha? Kurasa sudah cukup kau mempermainkanku." Ucap temari sarkas, setelah ia terdiam lama mengumpulkan tenaganya agar dapat bicara tanpa tersendat, meski ia masih harus meraup oksigen dengan rakus.

"Kata-kata itu kukembalikan padamu Sabaku." Balasnya dingin, ingin berlomba dengan suhu sekitar rupanya.

Hening kembali melanda. Hujan masih sama derasnya, bahkan jangkrik dan katak yang ikut berteduh itupun seolah tak ingin mengganggu dengan suara mereka.

" _Since a long time ago_ ," Bungsu Uchiha memecah keheningan. " _I love you at the same time I hate you,_ "

"Pengakuanmu tak akan merubah apapun Uchiha, hanya berhentilah berpura-pura."

 _Onyx_ itu terpejam, mecoba bersabar mendengar tutur lembut namun tegas dari gadis yang masih dipelukan.

"Hn. Kurasa kau sudah salah paham."

"Menjadikan AIS taruhan dengan aku yang menjadi korbannya,"

"Bukan."

"Lantas?"

 _Onyx_ itu kembali menatap lembut, begitu intim, seolah ingin menjelaskan semuanya tanpa harus berucap. Mencoba memancarkan ketulusan yang lama tersembunyi dibalik tembok kebencian.

"Taruhannya adalah keberadaan kami, Temari. Karena yang kalah harus menyerah, menguasai beragam aktivitas di sekolah yang kalah,"

"Astaga … kalian begitu konyol, setiap sekolah memiliki aturannya sendiri,"

"Itu awalnya, namun pertaruhan berubah saat kau datang." _Onyx_ kian menatap tajam, kala ia menangkap sedikit getar ketakutan dari nadanya yang tanpa sadar meninggi, _onyx_ itu kembali terpejam, lantas terbuka dan menatap datar kearah lain. "Yang kalah harus menjauhimu, bahkan aku berusaha menyakitimu agar bisa selalu berada di sekitarmu Temari, dan aku tak mau kalah dalam hal itu."

 _Teal_ terkesiap, pemilik surai emas tersenyum tipis, untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang malam ini, ia merasa begitu ringan. Entah sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan, sebuah kenyamanan dari pemuda yang selama ini selalu mengisi harinya meski dengan menorehkan luka, mungkinkah? Benarkah masih kokoh tembok kebencian itu? ataukah telah melebur dan hanya serupa sekat tipis keraguan?

" _Baka._ "

Bungsu Uchiha pun turut tersenyum tipis saat mereka bersitatap. Semburat merah menghias pipi pucat itu dengan cantiknya. Benarkah cupid barusaja menetapkan targetnya?

.

.

.

"TEMARI!"

"SASUKE!"

Teriakan itu terdengar dari beberapa arah yang berlawanan. Samar tapi mereka masih dapat mendengar ditengah kondisi yang kian lemah karena cuaca dan kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Dekapan itu masih sama eratnya, bahkan mungkin kian erat seiring gemetar gadis yang mencoba mencari kehangatan di cekung leher pemuda Uchiha. Kedua bibir yang kian membiru hanya terdiam, mencoba meraup oksigen ditengah kesadaran yang semakin menipis.

Seiring pandangan yang memburam, bau besi tercium bercampur dengan aroma tanah.

"Tem," Baritone itu tercekat saat tangannya teraliri noda merah yang pekat. "Cih," Ia mendecih, kesal dan lagi, tetesan itu mengalir diantara keangkuhan.

Ia terlambat menyadari keadaan seseorang yang sejak tadi berusaha dilindungi. Dengan segenap kekuatan ia mengangkat tubuh semampai yang nampak ringkih. Langkah begitu dipaksakan, karena jika ia menyiakan detik selanjutnya, nyawa gadis di gendongannya mungkin tak tertolong.

"Astaga bos, apa yang terjadi?" Pekik pria cantik berambut pirang yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam ketiga pria lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nara?" _Onyx_ itu masih bersikeras menantang meski tubuh lemahnya hanya mendapat seringai ejekan dari beberapa orang dihadapannya.

"Membawanya ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin."

Kedua tangan itu masih saling berebut, hei … tak sadarkah kalian bahwa keegoisan hanya akan memperlambat keselamatan gadis itu?

"Aku yang akan membawanya."

Pemuda bermarga Nara hanya menyeringai, mencemooh, dan _grey_ itu kian tajam melawan. "Dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini?"

 _Buagh_

Bungsu Uchiha jatuh terduduk saat tulang keringnya dihantam secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja tubuh gadis digendongannya telah beralih dengan cepat dalam dekapan erat sang Nara. Kini pemuda berkuncir bagai samurai itu berlari kencang menembus hujan, mencoba menebus waktu yang telah terbuang percuma, meninggalkan perkelahian dibelakang sana dengan iringan tatapan _onyx_ yang sarat akan luka.

.

.

.

"Astaga Tema-chan!" Pekik kedua wanita berambut pirang dan gulali.

Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo itu melesat meninggalkan area pertaruhan yang membawa bencana. Ditengah konsentrasinya menatap jalanan, jemari itu mengetik nomor yang telah dihafal diluar kepala dengan cepat.

" _Moshi … moshi Tou-san,_ "

Sedangkan beberapa _supercar_ lain mengikuti laju setan merah dengan kecepatan yang terkontrol. Kecemasan terasa menyelimuti setiap manusia dengan tingkat kelabilan yang tinggi.

"Sekarang kau puas Sai-kun?" Nada itu begitu dingin, terasa aneh saat wanita yang terbiasa berbicara dengan ceria itu mengucapkannya. Mereka kini terpaksa menumpang mobil Naruto karena Bentley harus masuk ruang operasi pula.

"Tapi bukankah kau juga melihat buktinya Ino-chan,"

"Ya, tapi haruskah Tema-chan jadi korbannya?" Kini ia meratap.

"Semua pasti ada harganya, sayang," Jemari pucat itu menggenggam lembut, mencoba menyampaikan pesan bahwa semua masih berada pada jalur seharusnya. _Jade_ dan _Saphire_ yang menatap dari depan hanya bisa menghela napas mencoba mengerti keadaan.

Sedangkan didalam Veneno, kini _onyx_ telah sepenuhnya terpejam. Mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri akan nasib gadis yang selama ini ia sakiti sebagai alibi akan cinta yang dirasakan.

"Apa yang sekarang kau lakukan?" Tanya pria berambut merah mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Hn."

"Hei bung, tak adakah kosakata lain selain dua konsonan menyebalkan itu?"

"mmmm, anu, maksudku coba kau pikirkan lagi." Koreksinya saat _onyx_ menatap tajam.

Hanya helaan napas yang menjawab. Pemuda berwajah _baby face_ hanya dapat menggelangkan kepala dengan gemas, kala sahabat sekaligus bos geng yang ia hormati kebingungan akan cinta. Masih ia ingat dengan jelas setiap ide jahat yang dilayangkan pada gadis Sabaku setiap harinya. Setiap ditanya alasan yang mendasari, hanya kemiskinan dan kata tak pantas lah yang dijadikan jawaban.

"Kita juga ke Konoha Hospital?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja nak, bagaimana dengan bekas suntikannya?" Tanya pria paruh baya yang serupa dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Hm, ini hanya luka kecil _Tou-san_ , untung saja darah kami cocok."

"Masuklah, _Tou-san_ harus menangani pasien lainnya, jaga dia." Anggukan mantap sebagai jawaban atas ketersediaan.

"Bagaimana kata Shikaku-jisan?" Tanya Ino cemas saat Shikamaru baru saja membuka pintu bangsal tempat Temari berbaring.

"Hanya kekurangan darah, luka dikepalanya juga sudah diobati, tinggal menunggunya siuman."

" _Yokatta_."

"Kalian pulanglah, biar Temari aku yang jaga." Ucap Shikamaru seraya mengambil posisi di dekat dara cantik yang kini terbaring lemah.

" _Ne,_ mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati Tema-chan, hm?" Goda Sakura yang melirik jahil kearah Shikamaru yang hanya memutar bola mata kesal.

" _Mendokusei_." Hanya dibalas kikikan kecil bagai penyihir dari kedua gadis cantik yang masih sepenuhnya sadar dalam ruangan.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang yang menjengkelkan menurut Shikamaru, semua yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi Temari memutuskan untuk pamit. Kini hanya tersisa dua entitas dalam ruang dengan pekat obat. Shikamaru menggenggam erat jemari lentik yang masih setia terdiam dalam buai bius pasca operasi kecil beberapa waktu lalu. Wajah mengantuk benar-benar lepas dari tunggal Nara itu. Masih ia tatap dengan _intens_ gadis dihadapan, menilik secara cermat menelusuri pahatan mempesona _Kami-sama_ yang ia kagumi sejak lama.

"Shika, astaga, apa yang terjadi? Tadi _Tou-san_ mu mengatakan hal buruk tentang gadis yang kau suka, ah! Inikah dia? Cantik sekali!" Pekik heboh wanita yang masih nampak cantik diusia pertengahan 50 itu. Hei, kecemasan itu cepat sekali tergantikan dengan keceriaan?

" _Mendokusei,_ _Kaa-san_ , ini rumah sakit." Balas Shikamaru lirih berharap ibunya dapat lebih mengontrol volume yang dikeluarkan.

"Yang bilang ini pasar juga siapa, anak bodoh! Lagipula ini rumah sakit kita, semua orang juga tahu bagaimana sikap _Kaa-san_ mu ini." Seru Shikaku yang tiba-tiba masuk menyusul istrinya, mungkin mengantisipasi agar tak terjadi hal yang menghebohkan lebih dari ini. Dan dibalas dengan delikan tajam dari Yoshino yang membuat kedua pria dihadapannya mengkerut.

"Jelaskan." Paksa Yoshino yang hanya dibalas kuapan malas anak tunggalnya.

"Kami balapan, ada Uchiha juga, lalu dia jatuh dan aku membawanya kesini."

"Uchiha?"

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, anak yang selalu melibatkan Temari dalam masalah selama ini, setidaknya itu info yang aku dapatkan dari Ino. Tapi ia juga yang menolong Temari tadi,"

"Yang benar yang mana? Kenapa seolah-olah ia penjahat yang baik disini? Robin-hood heh?" Tanya Yoshino merasa tak puas.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya ia menyukai Temari."

"Awas saja sampai kau melepaskan gadis ini! ah, siapa namanya tadi?" Ancam Yoshino yang dibalas tatapan malas anaknya.

"Temari, tentu saja tidak _Kaa-san_ , selama ini aku selalu diam, bukankah kuda juga harus bergerak dengan aktif?"

"Ya, tapi pikirkanlah keinginannya juga," Sahut Shikaku seraya menatap iba pada gadis yang masih terbaring lemah.

Yoshino pamit, meninggalkan banyak sekali wejangan bagi anaknya yang malas itu setelah mengecup kening Temari dengan sayang, diikuti Shikaku yang masih harus melakukan kontrol ke beberapa ruangan pasien.

Sasuke masuk degan angkuh yang dibalas tatapan sengit dari Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari ranjang, masih memegang engsel pintu meski tangan yang bebas kini terkepal.

"Siapa kau?"

"Haruskah aku memperkenalkan diri?" Balas Shikamaru angkuh.

"Cih, _she's mine_ Nara." Sasuke mencoba menegaskan hal yang masih terlampau samar.

"Aku tidak melihat sedikitpun tanda kepemilikanmu Uchiha."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun."

"Apakah pesonamu menghilang huh? Carilah gadis lain untuk kau jadikan mainan, karena aku tak akan melepaskan gadisku begitu saja."

Sasuke hendak melangkah sebelum kalimat usiran terdengar menyapa gendang telinga. "Pergilah, ini sudah melebihi jam besuk."

Dengan berat hati ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar, menyapa angin dingin di sepanjang lorong yang nampak menakutkan. Meninggalkan gadisnya bersama pria lain dan terlalu jauh dari jangkauan, ia bukan kalah, tapi hanya mencoba mengalah. Bukankah hal yang sangat jarang bagi keturunan Uchiha untuk melakukannya? Namun ia tak menyesal, karena kini segalanya akan ia lakukan, untuk mendapatkan atensi sepenuhnya dari gadis Sabaku yang telah lama terukir secara cantik mengisi kekosongan hati. Gadis yang berhasil menguatkannya sekaligus menghancurkan eksistensi bungsu Uchiha dalam hitungan detik.

Ia hanya tersenyum pilu menatap pantulan diri pada setiap jendela yang terlewat. Ia hanya tak sadar bahwa korban dari kebodohan cinta bukanlah ia seorang, tetapi juga termasuk pemuda Nara yang kini benar-benar telah keluar dari zona nyaman. Tak lagi mengalah atau berdiam diri, tapi telah menunjukkan taring tanda dimulainya sebuah pertaruhan. _Harga diri ataukah cinta?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Mind to RnR minna?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hikarishe** wah apakah disini Temari sudah memenuhi standar Hika-san? Hehehe, gomen .

 **AiTema** ah, semoga tidak discontinue karena Kei sendiri juga merasa miris kalau ada fic yang gak kelar

 **Oneofthegirl** hihihi, ini kei udah lanjut, review lagi ya

 **Rara** di chap ini gak terlalu kelihatan berantemnya sih, secara implicit aja pertarungannya, tapi semoga udah cukup menggambarkan konflik

 **Naraaa** hehehe iya karena Kei pinginnya Ino tetep kayak canon yang ngedukung Shikatema, walaupun gak tahu lagi ya endingnya Sasutema atau Shikatema, ops!

 **Zevivira** wah kalau 2 hari sekali bisa-bisa Kei keriting otak sama jari dong hehehe

 **Shikanara-chan** ah arigatou, ini udah bisa lanjut

 **Gikkirinara** _yokatta_ hihihi Kei gak tahu sensasi apa yang dirasakan tapi arigatou

 **Dessertlily7** arigatou ya Lily-san untuk koreksinya hihihi, Kei tunggu reviewnya


	3. Chapter 3 : Evidence

_cruelty is just a cover for my love that is too big for you_ **.**

Itu akibat karena kau berani bermain denganku [Uchiha]. Kau bisa miliki waktuku tapi bukan egoku [Sabaku]. Aku benci hal yang merepotkan, tapi tidak selama itu kau [Nara].

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I'm just borrowing the characters to show my creativity.**

 **AU, OC, klik back sebelum menyesal T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _"Siapa kau?"_

 _"Haruskah aku memperkenalkan diri?" Balas Shikamaru angkuh._

 _"Cih, she's mine Nara." Sasuke mencoba menegaskan hal yang masih terlampau samar._

 _"Aku tidak melihat sedikitpun tanda kepemilikanmu Uchiha."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Evidence**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak yang betah terpejam dalam banyaknya waktu itu kini terusik sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah kecil. Perlahan ia tampakkan netra hijau tua yang membuat _gery_ dihadapannya terpesona.

"Hai."

"Hm?" Ia masih membaca kondisi, rupanya.

Ia kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menangkap gesture pria di hadapannya yang sibuk menekan tombol panggilan sembari tetap menggenggam jemarinya lembut, hanya ketenangan yang ia rasa.

"Kau masih mengingatku, hm?" Tanya pria itu dengan suara beratnya.

"Sejak kapan wajahmu bisa secerah itu?" Balasnya lirih masih dengan keparauannya.

Pria yang disindir hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, menguap lalu kembali mengarahkan mata setajam elangnya pada gadis yang masih terbaring lemah.

" _Mendokusei_ ," Balasnya kemudian, dan gadis itu hanya tertawa renyah meski masih sedikit sulit untuk bernapas tanpa sesak.

Gurat tanya tergambar secara jelas pada paras cantik gadis dengan surai emas yang tergerai. _Grey_ kali ini mengalah, ia pejamkan sejenak sebelum mulai menguar penjelasan.

"Ada apa dengan kerutan ini, hm?" Tanyanya seraya mengetuk pelan dahi Temari.

"Kenapa?"

"Memangnya menolong salah?"

"Tapi , Sasu,"

"Mmm pacarmu itu mungkin nanti,"

"AKU BUKAN PACARNYA!" Potong Temari keras yang hanya dibalas senyuman jahil Shikamaru. "Hah, terserah kau saja." Tambahnya lalu kemudian terbatuk karena terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Shikamaru seraya mengambilkan minuman untuk Temari.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" Temari bergidik dan hampir saja tersedak minuman saat melihat senyum yang bertransformasi menjadi seringai.

 _Teal_ terbelalak saat pemilik _grey_ kian mendekat, hingga sebuah bisikan lembut seakan membawanya terbang.

" _Should I ask permission, my lady_?" Sempat ia curi sedikit kecupan pada pipi yang telah merona diantara kepasian.

.

.

.

"Ah Tema-chan kau sudah," Jeritan heboh Ino terputus karena Yoshino memukul kepalanya dengan majalah _fashion_ yang dibawa.

Gagal sudah kegiatan romantis dalam _VIP room_ itu. Temari yang tersedak dengan muka merah dan Shikamaru yang mendengus kesal kearah pintu.

Sebelumnya memang Shikamaru memaksa Temari untuk makan, tapi karena Temari mengeluh lidahnya pahit didukung dengan bubur rumah sakit yang hambar dan ia pun masih mual karena efek benturan di kepala, jadi Shikamaru memutuskan untuk memasak sendiri bubur yang sesuai dengan keinginan Temari di dapur rumah sakit. Oh lihatlah, bukankah mereka tidak pantas lagi disebut orang biasa bahkan kekasih? Tapi mereka lebih tepat jika disebut pasangan suami istri.

Shikamaru memasak dengan begitu lincah, seperti _chef_ terlatih. Aktivitasnya itu berbuah decakan kagum dari koki dan perawat yang sedang ada di dapur.

Bubur itu begitu istimewa karena dibuat khusus untuk pasien di _VIP room_ yang kini terbaring bosan. Namun baru beberapa suap yang penuh dengan pertengkaran, tiba-tiba harus dihentikan teriakan dasyat dari sahabat Barbie mereka.

"Ah, lanjutkan saja, _Kaa-san_ akan ke ruangan _Tou-san_ ," Seru Yoshino lalu berlalu.

"Eh, Tema-chan, bagaimana," Terputus lagi karena Yoshino menarik tangan Ino untuk mengikutinya.

Suasanan berubah canggung kala dua pengganggu memutuskan untuk berlalu. Kini Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan dan Temari yang mencoba mencari object pandang lain selain manusia dihadapannya.

"Ano, aku bisa makan sendiri." Ujar Temari lalu mencoba meraih mangkuk yang masih dipegang Shika dengan erat.

"Diamlah." Balas Shikamaru dengan menjauhkan mangkuk bubur dari jangkauan Temari.

Mereka masih tetap beradu siapa yang akan memegang mangkuk itu hingga Shikamaru terpaksa berdiri agar Temari sulit untuk menjangkau. Tapi naas, kaki Shikamaru terpeleset selimut yang tadi ia duduki dan telah menjuntai berantakan karena pertengkaran mereka. Sedangkan salah satu tangannya yang menggapai udara kosong berhasil menemukan apa yang dicari, ia meraih pergelangan Temari, mencoba mencari pegangan agar tak terjatuh. Hanya saja sepertinya pemuda berIQ 200 itu terpaksa mengaku bodoh karena memilih pegangan yang lemah. Tubuh lemas itu ikut tertarik kebawah. Reflek Shikamaru lumayan cepat, ia alihkan jemarinya yang tadi menggenggam pergelangan untuk meraih pinggang langsing gadis bersurai emas, menghindari kemungkinan Temari agar tak terbentur lebih parah. Kejadian klise saat kedua bibir itu bertemu. Merah dan kehitaman.

Temari terkejut, namun senyum lembut Shikamaru di sela ciuman yang tak menggebu, berhasil menghipnotis gadis peraih beasiswa AIS itu.

Dengan perlahan _grey_ mencoba memberi keyakinan dengan mengunci pandangan _teal_. Jemari kokoh itu perlahan menekan tengkuk Temari.

Tubuh Temari serasa melayang sebelum kemudian menghantam kasur dengan cukup keras.

 _Buagh._

Pukulan itu bersarang pada wajah tampan Shikamaru, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya memasang wajah datar meski kilatan marah terpancar dari kedua _onyx_ nya. Shikamaru bangkit dan membalas namun masih kalah gesit dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Sebelum pertarungan makin sengit, Temari sudah menerjang tubuh Sasuke dari arah belakang, memeluknya begitu erat. Mengucapkan kata berhenti dengan keras hingga beberapa perawat datang karena kehebohan yang terjadi.

"Keluar." Sengit Shikamaru berkata.

Mereka tetap bergeming hingga ucapan Yoshino memecah keheningan.

"Ehem, kembali bertugas, banyak pasien yang lebih penting dari ini." Ucapnya dengan nada datar yang membuat semua suster yang ada di ruangan itu menundukkan kepala segan sebelum kembali melakukan aktifitas semula.

"Astaga Shika!" Pekik Ino melangkah cepat menuju Shikamaru dan mendelik sinis kearah Sasuke yang masih menggenggam pelukan tangan Temari dengan erat, menegaskan kepemilikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke! Lepaskan Tema-chan." Ino berusaha menggapai Temari tapi dibalas tepisan kasar dari pemuda yang dimaksud.

"Sasuke!" Pekik Temari saat melihat Ino nyaris tersungkur jika Shikamaru tidak memegang bahunya.

"Inikah sikap seorang Uchiha?" Tanya Yoshino seraya memandang Sasuke sinis.

"Jangan buat keributan disini," Bisikan Temari tak dihiraukan Sasuke, ia masih tetap mengarahkan pandangan menusuk pada ketiga orang dihadapannya. "Sasuke, kumohon."

Sasuke merasakan punggungnya basah. Segera saja ia balikkan tubuhnya lalu mengangkat dagu Temari perlahan. Menghapus lelehan yang mengotori pipi putih itu. Ia dekatkan kedua kening mereka, memaksa _teal_ untuk tertuju hanya pada _onyx_. Mencoba menyampaikan perasaan yang telah terucap semalam. _Teal_ itu menangkap goresan pada kening yang beradu dengannya, lalu beralih pada luka pada tangan yang merangkum pipinya dengan lembut.

" _Stop it, onegai_."

 _Onyx_ itu terpejam, ia hembuskan napas dengan kasar sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kekacauan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Setelah sebelumnya mengecup cekung leher gadis dijangkauannya yang masih hangat. Mencoba memberi tanda kepemilikan meski kecupan itu begitu singkat, dan _tulus_?

Tubuh semampai itu langsung saja merosot, lunglai. Ia merasakan batin dan pikirannya tersiksa. Setelah selama 1 tahun lebih ia kuatkan hatinya untuk menerima cemoohan dan bersikeras menahan sakit pada tubuhnya karena kejahilan Sasuke, kini ia harus dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan pemuda Uchiha itu yang seenaknya.

Ino langsung saja memeluk Temari untuk menenangkan. Sedangkan Yoshino hanya menepuk bahu putranya dengan lembut. _Grey_ berkilat marah, merasa bahwa miliknya telah diberi tanda oleh pihak musuh. Kepalan itu menguat, ia langkahkan kakinya dengan kasar meninggalkan _teal_ yang meratap.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kedua Temari dirawat di Konoha Hospital. Kini ia sedang tertawa mendengarkan cerita Ino, bukan karena esensinya, tapi lebih ke ekspresi Ino yang beragam saat menyampaikannya. Sedangkan Sai masih setia melukis mereka semua dan Shikamaru yang tidur beralaskan rumput.

"Eh," Temari tersentak saat Shikamaru menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahu Temari.

"Ah romantisnya," Pekik Ino girang dan hanya dibalas anggukan Sai seraya memegang handphonenya, mencuri salah satu _moment_ rupanya.

Temari yang malu hanya dapat menggerutu dan Shikamaru yang berucap ' _mendokusei_ '. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk kembali karena kondisi Temari yang masih butuh istirahat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino?" Teriak Temari saat Ino mendorong kursi roda nya menjauh dengan tawa.

Sebenarnya kondisi Temari sudah membaik, ia bisa berjalan meski masih pelan. Tapi tadi ketiga temannya itu memaksanya untuk tetap menggunakan kursi roda. Lalu sekarang, ia harus berjalan untuk kembali ke kamar? Hah sudahlah.

"Siap?" Ucap Sai yang hanya dibalas raut bingung Temari, tak menyadari pemuda dibelakangnya yang menyeringai jahil.

"Akh!" Pekik Temari saat Shikamaru tiba-tiba mengangkatnya dan menggendong ala _bridal style_.

"Sudah." Sai berucap lalu kembali memasang senyum anehnya, ia berhasil mengabadikan satu lagi _moment_.

Temari kembali memekik kala Shikamaru menggodanya dengan melepaskan salah satu tangan, hingga Temari reflek memeluk leher Shikamaru agar tak terjatuh.

"Aku sebenarnya tak keberatan Tem, tapi apa kau mau Sai mengambil gambar kita dari beberapa sudut pandang lagi, hm?" Tanya Temari yang langsung mendapat pukulan keras di kepala.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Sungut Temari seraya mendorong Shikamaru.

"Oke." Balas Shikamaru masih mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

Shikamaru melepaskan Temari perlahan lalu berlalu begitu saja. Temari yang masih diliputi emosi mencoba melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa, sayangnya kondisi tubuh tak mendukung. Ia terus menggerutu tanpa memperhatikan jalan, hingga ia menabrak punggung Shikamaru yang memang sengaja memperlambat jalannya untuk menunggu gadis berpakaian pasien itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru berjongkok, Temari yang tidak paham hanya kembali berjalan. Sebuah tarikan kecil Temari rasakan pada ujung pakaian pasiennya. Ia berbalik dengan memasang muka sebal, memandang heran lalu tertawa saat melihat wajah Shikamaru yang menyedihkan. Harapan Shikamaru dapat memasang _puppy eyes_ agar Temari iba, tapi gagal karena wajah kantuknya lebih mendominasi dan kini wajah yang ia buat merana itu tampak seperti – orang sembelit.

"Ck, kenapa tertawa?" Dengus Shikamaru sebal.

"Bwahahaha," Temari masih tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya. "Eh?"

Tawa Temari berhenti saat Shikamaru memaksa mengalungkan tangan Temari dikedua sisi lehernya. Lalu dalam sekali sentakan, kini Temari telah berada di gendongan punggung lebar Shikamaru.

 _Blush_.

"Ish, mereka masih saja memamerkan keromantisan." Dengus Ino pura-pura marah.

Sai yang mengetahui maksud Ino hanya semakin melebarkan senyum palsunya lalu menawarkan Ino untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti sahabat mereka. Ino pun mengangguk setuju. Kini mereka berempat memulai perlombaan sederhana namun bermakna lebih bagi setiap pemainnya. Menggendong penggenggam hati dengan berlari menuju kamar salah satu gadis yang kini sedang tertawa lebar meski wajah cantiknya masih terlihat pucat. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa untuk perulangan waktu yang sama, sepasang _onyx_ masih setia bergelut dengan kebencian saat menangkap kebahagiaan yang tak mengikutsertakannya.

.

.

.

Dalam waktu dua hari, Temari telah sepenuhnya akrab dengan keluarga Nara. Nara Shikaku yang pembawaannya datar tetapi setiap tuturnya tersimpan kehangatan. Nara Yoshino yang meledak-ledak dan begitu perhatian. Tersisa satu Nara, Shikamaru, pemuda yang sudah menyapa harinya sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa jauh sebelum bulir air yang menyapa, _grey_ telah berjaga.

Satu fakta baru yang ditemukan bahwa gelang yang kini ia kenakan pun dari pemuda bersurai layaknya samurai.

[ _flashback_ ]

"Kenapa tak kau kasihkan sendiri?"

"Ck, _urusai_." Keluh pemuda itu lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus memandangnya dari jauh he?" Gadis ber _ponytail_ itu masih setia dengan keceriwisannya.

Hanya dengkuran yang membalas.

"Argh! Apa-apaan kau Ino!" Bentak pemuda itu.

"Sai-kun, ayo kita berangkat." Ajak gadis bernama Ino dengan menarik tangan Sai dengan kasar, masih sebal rupanya.

"Kami duluan, Shika." Seru Sai yang hanya dibalas anggukan pemuda bernama Shika.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Ino menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada Sai tanpa memperhatikan bahwa Temari merasa terganggu dengan itu. Temari yang sudah tidak tahan hanya mendengus kesal lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh Tema-chan, kau mau kemana, bel sebentar lagi berbunyi."

"Kau terlalu berisik Ino." Jawab Temari datar.

"Ah lihatlah, Baki- _sensei_ sudah datang Tem,"

Dengan terpaksa, Temari kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Umh Tema-chan, ini." Ucap Ino sembari mengarahkan sebuah gelang kearah sahabatnya. Gelang yang begitu sederhana. Terbuat dari platina dengan grafir yang seolah-olah menggambarkan tekstur pasir. Dipercantik dengan beberapa bandul segitiga kecil, ah bukan, piramida. "Ne, kenapa kau diam saja, hm?" Tanya Ino bingung tetapi Temari tetap bergeming.

Ino pun mengambil inisiatif untuk memasangkan gelang itu ke tangan kanan Temari yang masih menggenggam pensil.

"Ah lihatlah, cantik sekali." Pekik ino lirih, 'Dia memang memikirkan semuanya dengan baik' pikir Ino bangga.

" _Arigatou_ Ino-chan, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu mahal?" Ah ternyata gadis ini mengkhawatirkan harga.

"Ish, untuknya ini tidak seberapa Tema-chan, bahkan dia membelinya dengan uang sendiri lho, kan dia juga mulai mengurus, mmmmpppphhh," Ucapan Ino terhenti karena Sai membekapnya dari arah belakang.

"Ino-chan, belum saatnya," Bisik Sai yang masih bisa didengar Temari.

"Apanya yang belum saatnya? Dan dia siapa?" Tanya Temari bingung tanpa sadar suaranya terlalu keras.

"Sabaku-san, silahkan keluar dari kelas saya jika anda merasa sudah tidak membutuhkan materi ini!" Teriak Baki- _sensei._

"Ano, _gomenne sensei_ ," Temari hanya menunduk malu, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada materi di papan. Sedangkan Sai dan Ino bernapas lega karena perhatian sahabatnya teralihkan.

[ _flashback end_ ]

Temari tersenyum mengingat alasan Shikamaru memberikan gelang ini dulu, saat tadi sore ia menanyakannya. 'Kau mengingatkanku akan gurun, begitu kuat meski banyak orang meremehkan karena hanya berupa serpihan'. Sungguh alasan yang aneh, karena temari merasa tak sekuat itu, ia sering merasa lelah dan meneteskan airmata hingga sulit untuk bernapas. Apalagi saat menghadapi kejahilan Sasuke, yang ternyata hanya alibi untuk terus berada dekat dengannya. _Ah cinta_.

.

.

.

Mereka hanya saling memandang, tapi sungguh tak butuh kata jika semua telah tersirat secara nyata. Ikatan itu mungkin masih baru terbentuk, di satu sisi sang subject masih meragu. Namun keyakinan kian teguh kala pelopor gigih meyakinkan.

Kecupan di kening itu bukan perpisahan, astaga, pemuda itu hanya harus mengantarkan ibu tercintanya sebentar. Bahkan sang ibu pun juga sebenarnya tak rela meninggalkan gadis berparas cantik yang tersenyum lemah itu. Kecupan itu hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera kembali, dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi inilah kenyataannya, gadis bernetra _teal_ itu menyibukkan diri dengan buku pelajaran diantara tumpukan majalah _fashion_ yang tadi dibawakan oleh sahabat barbienya. Lagi-lagi dengan bosan, entah kenapa ia baru merasakannya saat pemuda yang selalu membuatnya marah itu pergi.

.

.

.

Akasia kuning, blue salvia, krisan kuning. Ia mengalihkan pendangan kearah pemilik tangan kekar itu. Ketakutan, itulah yang tersirat secara jelas pada kedua _teal_. Tapi ia mencoba tersenyum saat _onyx_ memancarkan kelembutan. Kelembutan yang baru bisa ia sadari 2 hari lalu.

Ia masih mengernyit saat memandang bunga yang tergeletak manis disampingnya.

"Untukku?"

"Hn."

Akasia kuning, perasaan terpendam. _Onyx_ itu menatap lembut, meyakinkan bahwa perasaan itu tak datang secara instan. Memastikan bahwa tiap waktu yang terlewat tak pernah menyingkirkan arti itu.

Blue Salvia, perhatian yang besar. Kini bibir mungil itu tersenyum, ia mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sura parau yang hanya dibalas dua konsonan.

Krisan kuning, kini _teal_ kembali memancarkan ketakutan. Cinta yang perlu diwaspadai?

"Tidurlah." Namun hanya gelengan yang menjawab. "Hm?"

"Bosan." Temari menjawab asal, terlalu bingung, canggung.

Mereka selalu bertemu dengan saling melempar pandangan sinis, hinaan dan segala sesuatu yang jauh dari kata romantis. Tapi sekarang, semua berubah. Sasuke yang seolah berusaha menunjukkan kesungguhannya, konsekuensi dari pernyataannya 2 hari lalu. Temari yang masih terlalu awam dengan perasaan.

Bersama Shikamaru, ia merasa tepat. Hanya sekedar itu. Selain emosi yang berujung pada rona merah dengan segala pertengkaran mereka. Sedangkan bersama Sasuke, ia merasa sakit. Bukan lagi sakit yang ia rasakan selama 1 tahun belakangan, tetapi sakit kala melihat _onyx_ itu memancarkan luka atas ketidakberdayaan. Seakan tak rela, ia ingin menjauh, tapi pada ujungnya ia hanya akan diam.

Dua pria. Menunjukkan rasa cinta dengan cara yang berbeda.

Temari kembali menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, mengusir pikiran-pikiran konyol yang berkeliaran. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memikirkan itu, Shikamaru selama ini hanya menggodanya saja. Ya, ia yakinkan dirinya bahwa memang begitu kenyataannya. Selama ini Shikamaru tidak pernah mendeklarasikan apapun, berbeda dengan Sasuke. Meskipun sejak ia siuman, Ino telah mencoba meyakinkan Temari akan motif dibalik sikap Shikamaru padanya, cinta.

"Hei, kau bisa pusing kalau begitu terus." Ucap Sasuke sedikit geli melihat tingkah temari yang kekanakkan.

"Eh." _Blush_. Senyuman itu, Temari bersumpah bahwa itu senyuman termanis dari Uchiha Sasuke yang terasa hangat.

"Ayo."

"Kemana?" tanya Temari bingung. Karena Sasuke menuntunnya perlahan kearah jendela.

" _Let's make madness_." Ucap Sasuke lalu menyeringai.

 _Blush_. Dalam menit yang sama, bungsu Uchiha telah berhasil membuat nona Sabaku merona dua kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Mind to RnR minna?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hua..kei bingung mau nulis apa, dan kei sadar ini chapter pendek amat ya, tapi kei udah menthok, jadi daripada makin nyebelin mending kei upload aja yang kei bisa. Masih berharap kalian menikmatinya dan kei jujur belum tau ending pairingnya siapa. Tapi chap depan kemungkinan Temari akan makin dituntut untuk peka dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kira-kira SasuTema apa ShikaTema ya? Hihihi…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Shikanara-chan :** hehehe kei juga prefer itu sih tapi kei juga masih bingung, ampun :P

 **To DesertLily7 :** _arigatou_ Lily-san, selalu deh :D koreksi lagi ya, pliz.

 **To Kepala Cumi :** wah kei pingin tuh bikin gitu, tapi kei belum bisa…

 **To AiTema :** wah tebakannya bener gak ya?! Hehehe

 **To Kinaya Ruru :** ah kei belum tahu, _gomen_ , tapi semoga kamu gak kecewa sama ceritanya

 **To Sabaku Diaz Rei :** sama, nah low hahaha, tapi kei masih belum tau endingnya .

 **To Fans** **:** ah ini kei update, review lagi ya


End file.
